


peek-a-boo | seulrene

by eviannayoungcooper



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Masterminds, F/F, Love, M/M, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviannayoungcooper/pseuds/eviannayoungcooper
Summary: ❝denying all the claims makes you a criminal, bae joohyun.❞in which irene gets accused of a murder of a wealthy man.• • •a seulrene fanfictioncriminal au!detective au!• • •peek-a-boo © eviannayoungcooper 2020[lowercase intended]
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

the town had revolved around only one person since decades. that one billionaire was nothing arrogant and evil-type yet people despised him. one such person was bae joohyun, a girl who had been long abandoned by her parents. 

she was the one who could kill with looks as well as hands and was as tough as she sounded. being the prettiest out there, every man would want to date her if it wasn't for the work she did for living. a rude tone with touch of anger was her daily tone. her tone was venom and her anger hell, so she always found excuses to throw a fit in front of the old man's house. 

be it the middle of the night, the middle of the day, or early morning, she wouldn't let the old man live peacefully. always there to do something in front of his house. 

lee sooman never spoke up but would always watch her from afar, smiling warmly at her only to get glared by the girl. 

but one day it all changed. 

joohyun, or irene as she was popularly known, was at the door of the old man, not to throw a fit, but looking at people crowding over his place.

sooman did not have any relatives as what the neighbours knew, so there was no way that it could be any function or family gathering. 

curiosity took best of her and she walked in the house pushing people away. the moment she reached inside, a hand gradually made way towars her mouth, clasping it.

the scene in front of her was horrifying. 

in middle of all the ocean of wealth, laid the old man, eyes closed and his dry lips forming a smile. one of his hand laid down on his chest while the other laid on the floor in pool of blood. as from what she could see, there were violent cuts and stabs on his stomach, the shirt soaked in blood, while his head had been attacked.

unknowingly, she fell onto her knees, her eyes welling up as a warm feeling rose up from the bottom of her stomach. 

she had met this man only yesterday night and now here he is lying down in the pool of his own blood, his eyes closed forever. he was all gone and there was nothing she could do about it, except for staring at his dead figure.

now that she thinks, she had been too harsh on him, cursing him, calling him words, throwing a fit for useless things. she had that natural hatred towards him but all this vanished away till this moment.

he had been kind and lovely towards her and she had been the just opposite of it.

only if she could say sorry to him. for just one time if he could wake up, she wanted to apologize to him for all the things she had done. 

her eyes were fixed on the body, while she was sitting on the floor beside the man. there were loud noises, maybe of sirens but she couldn't focus. she had been wanting to say sorry. just one time. 

everything fell silent along with the noise of sirens but nothing mattered to her. she wiped the tears, that had somehow managed to slip out of her eyes at the bloody sight in front of her eyes and stood up walking towards the dead body. 

she kneeled down in front of him and noticed his features. maybe the dead man was now the most important thing that mattered to her, now.

but it soon all faded away when certain someone grabbed her wrist, pulling her harshly towards the exit. 

it was all quick for her and she wasn't able to process anything except for the fact that she was now sitting in an investigation room. 

looking at her surroundings, she realized she isn't at her place anymore, neither in front of sooman's house, nor crying over his dead body and wanting to say sorry for the last time.

『』

in the middle of the poorly lit room there she was, but not alone. 

the woman in front of her had a stiff look on her face but it wasn't entirely visible for the cap whose shadow had covered her eyes and half of her nose.

"so, irene, mind telling me something?"

"what? who are you? i don't think i know you." joohyun spat out, not wanting to sound so harsh, she barely knew this pace and the woman in front of her, but couldn't help it. 

it's the way she is. deal with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

  
"who are you? i don't think i know you."

her voice came out rather harsh than expected. seulgi was kinda amused by her demeanor.

"oh, so let me introduce myself. i'm kang seulgi." she extended a hand towards joohyun, only to trace it back after realizing that she's sitting with a criminal and isn't supposed to shake hands with them and befriend them.

even though joohyun looked way too far from befriending anyone, she's still a human.

joohyun raised an eyebrow at her awkward actions. first, extending hand, then retracing it, clasping it with her other. she seemed hesitant and nervous.

seulgi scratched the back of her neck, trying to remember whatever she had learnt before arresting joohyun.

irene is a wanted criminal in the state. many people and departments have already tried to arrest her and prove her guilty but always failed to do so.

either they didn't have enough proof and documents to claim her guilty or enough power to fight against irene. irene is way stronger than any man, breaking someone's neck is like a daily job to her, something she does for a living.

never once she in her life she had seen prison, apart from pictures amd movies. she always managed to break free from the hild of police. no one could match her wit and stamina.

daegu's police department, the one for which seulgi works, is one of the most trusted and reputed departments in the country.

the news of the murder of a wealthy man in daegu spread like wildfire in the city. to keep up its reputation and stars, the department was once again ready with all the agents and policemen.

what they didn't expect was to see _irene_ at his house. immediately, all her co workers pushed seulgi towards irene, telling her to get ahold of her.

seulgi was hesitant, very hesitant, she was new to all this shit. but was surprised when irene followed her without a word. was she planning to stab her in the back? the thought made seulgi wince in pain.

seulgi was immediately sent crushing to the ground, with someone on top of her. it was irene. she was laying flat on her stomach while irene lay on her.

she immediately called for so called co workers who were doing nothing but watching the drama take place.

and that way, it was easy to take irene with them.

at first, seulgi immediately rejected the case, telling them that she isn't experienced enough to solve this case all by herself.

the department assured her that they would be providing her support, and seulgi had to agree. she did want a promotion. it's time to level up.

and here she is, sitting face to face with _irene,_ trying to interrogate her, but just couldn't find questions to ask her. maybe some like "where did you find such a knife" or "why didn't you just rob him" would help?

"speaking up your name doesn't mean that we know each other." joohyun blurted out, and seulgi looked up at her. should she share her hobbies and favorite bands too?

"so..yeah! i want to ask y-you some questions." joohyun flinched a little when seulgi sudddenly raised her voice. and seulgi wanted to punch herself for stuttering. well, she's nervous and can't help it somehow.

joohyun didn't reply but just watched her every move. now that the light was shining upon her face, joohyun could clearly see her sharp facial features.

seulgi had a beautiful face. her eyes were the most prominent features. her monolids made her eyes more prettier than they already were.

her bangs covered her forehead, long silky black hair reaching till her mid back. her sharp jaw adding more to her perfect face.

"so, irene?" seulgi called out, unsure of what to call her. joohyun just continued to stare at her, or glare, as it seemed.

"nevermind." seulgi muttered when she didn't recieve any response from the woman in front of her.

"look, don't give me the silent treatment. at least tell me how should i address you?" trying to sound bold, her statement came out as a whine, and irene could see her pouting.

mama told don't talk to strangers and maybe joohyun was really applying that statement in her life.

"uh, since you want to know me, I'll tell you about myself." seulgi nodded as she sighed. joohyun wanted to say 'i am not interested in this friend and ship shit' but kept quiet.

"as far as i know, i'll be investigating the case of that wealthy grandpa." this time, she looked straight into joohyun's eyes.

she then moved a little forward and checked if anyone was listening to their one sided conversation, and whispered, "by the way, don't you think he should've donated his money to the police department?"


	3. Chapter 3

"don't you think he should've donated some of his money to the police department?" irene wanted to scream, why the fuck you want his money bitch, but didn't. she judged seulgi just right, an extrovert. irene is the type to judge people quickly, for some personal reasons.

"ah, nevermind. seulgi regretted her life decisions. what is she even doing here with a criminal? it looks as if she is having a interrogation all by herself. irene is supposed to be speaking, answering seulgi's questions, but she isn't.

is she mute? anyone would think that, for joohyun didn't speak a word since she they arrived here. seems like she is.

"can they like send me home? i'm hungry. wait, you also haven't eaten anything." seulgi had the urge to eat all of a sudden, though it hasn't been long since she last ate. one big eater she is. she gave irene a look, who was staring at her blankly, wondering how dumb she is.

"ok, i'll ask for some-" seulgi's words were cut off when her phone suddenly rang. she can't keep it away from her, it always remained with her. sure, she loved her phone but having to talk with someone on it just isn't a seulgi type of thing.

"yeh? who dis?" she questioned the person on the other side of the phone.

"your shift is over. go and do whatever you want. we'll solve the case later." seulgi processed the words, thinking about irene. now that they have irene under their custody, they can interrogate anytime. it's not like she will run away.

"okay, but what about her?" 

"she'll remain in the department. you can stay with her if you want. hakuna matata." seulgi wasn't in the mood to be teased about it right now.

"shut up. you're gonna make me puke." seulgi rolled her eyes at his statement, even though he couldn't see it.

"i'm hanging up, bye." hanging up on san, she turned towards irene, her eyes looking tired, like she would collapse anytime soon. sleep is very important after all.

"so, i'm going. we'll meet soon, bye." she waved her hand and bid farewell to joohyun. however, joohyun didn't mind and continued thinking about something we don't know.

seulgi didn't know what had gotten into her that she waved bye at irene like a kid does at their friends.

『』

"what's up with that face, huh?" that voice made her turn her head in the direction of it. 

at first, she widened her eyes, but then almost immediately turned to the normal poker face.

"guess what, you'll be staying here." he spoke and then shrugged his shoulders when she gave him a glare.

"oh, so you don't wanna talk. i'm sure you didn't answer any of seulgi's questions too." he spoke with such confidence that made her scoff mentally. taking the chair next to her, he was the one to initiate the conversation. but bad for him, joohyun didn't wanna converse. instead, she acted like he was invisible. but, he was too used to it to even notice anything new.

"don't think that this is a jail, alright? it's actually a nice place, y'know."

"you'll get food on time and yeah there are bathrooms, and that too clean. not like any public place." San boosted about it like he built this place, he owned it, which in fact he didn't.

not being able to listen to his bullshit, joohyun stood up and walked out of the room. 

"woah there, chile." he laughed at her behavior. it isn't a public place to roam around freely, a criminal is to be under surveillance 24/7. 

"fuck off, karen." and that were the only words leaving irene's lips today.

and immediately, san had his expression changed, eyes narrowing and words stumbling. "b-but i'm a boy!"

『』

"mom! where are you?" hoping to find her in the kitchen, seul ran to there, but no one was present. she just came back from work and that's what she finds, an empty house, in the sense of people.

"dun dun dun, don't play with me. come out!" she whined like a kid, hoping her mom would come out. too busy looking ahead of her, she didn't know what's behind her.

"boo!" seulgi fell to the ground, when someone suddenly appeared behind her and scared her in the loudest way possible. plus, jumped on her back.

"wen, i told you not to!" 

"oops." seungwan, or wendy, seulgi's best friend, laughed as she was able to stabilize herself but seulgi fell.

"come on, get up, the position you're sitting in is very funny. my lungs might come out." she deadpanned, even though she didn't laugh, even a bit. it's very complicated to understand her, don't try to, you might lose braincells.

"where is ma?" seulgi questioned seungwan, knowing that she would know about her.

"she went out for some work. what about ya? what did you do today?" she questioned, drinking the apple juice seulgi bought.

"well, nothing much. i ju-" 

"HEY THAT'S MINE" she jumped towards wendy, making her fall down, and spilling the apple juice all over.

"what the hell, seul? you could have asked for it! now see, none of us gets it." wendy fumed, apple juice was her life.

"well, i bought it so i get to drink it first! you could have asked for it too!" seulgi replied back, no one gets to eat her food.

"wow, so damn mean." wendy muttered, loud enough on purpose for seulgi to hear.

"you're acting like it's my fault." she pointed towards seungwan, not liking how casually she called her mean.

"then it ain't?" wendy teased, obviously enjoying the sight of troubled seulgi.

"no, it ain't!" seulgi shouted, making wendy cover her ears.

"okay fine, stop shouting! i'll buy you another." now that's what seulgi wants. at once, her frown turned upside down and she ran towards wendy to give her a big hug. well, bipolar.

"woah there. don't come. no, no, n-" but seulgi did what she wanted to. she wrapped wendy in a big hug and kissed her cheeks.

"i love you. oh my god. you're turning red. you like me, don't you?" she teased, making wendy push her away.

"eww, never in a million years." wendy's nose scrunched up as she made a disgusted face.

seulgi and seungwan continued their arguments, filled with love, and eventually came to an end when they got tired. 


End file.
